The Smash Hotel
by Flare Hedgehog
Summary: In the City of Smashville is a humongous Sky-scraping hotel known as The Smash Hotel. This is the place that all of the Smashers stay. There will be, Comedy, Drama, Romance, Friendship, Hotel Wars and Pranks Galore!


**The Smash Hotel**

**Chap 1 : Mario is Missing… AGAIN!**

**Hey Guys! It's your good ol' pal Flare with his bros Greave and Sparro! This Story is Based on the many events of a little place called the Smash Hotel. A place where all of the smashers stay. In this story it will have various chapters with me and my bros at the mansion but most of them won't have us in it. This Chapter for instance will have just the Smashers! Enjoy all of you Smashy Fans out there! AND META KNIGHT RULZ!**

It was an ordinary day at the Smash Hotel. In fact, pretty much everything was ordinary. The Weather was ordinary, the breakfast was ordinary and the activities were… you guessed it, ordinary. At least that's what a certain round knight thought.

'Today seems like it will be the most ordinary day ever. Link doesn't want to spar, Marth neither, not even Ike want's to! What is wrong with today?' He decided to go to Mario's penthouse and just chat it up for a while. Heck, it wasn't like Meta Knight to chat to anyone but today was so ordinary, that he decided to do something different for a change just to make the day less ordinary. He stepped into the elevator and Kirby was already in there. Meta Knight pressed the top floor button and Kirby seemed to be going to the DreamLand floor which was 3 levels above them. Kirby then scooted slowly to the controls for the elevator.

'Oh No! He wouldn't dare!' Unfortunately Kirby did dare and started pushing every number on the controls. Meta Knight frantically jumped for Kirby trying to stop the pink menace from pushing any more buttons but it alas it was too late. Kirby had successfully pressed every floor. Meta Knight sighed and waited for the elevator to finish its extremely long trip up to the penthouse…

**MEANWHILE IN THE PENTHOUSE…**

Mario was all alone in the penthouse and decided to play the Wii U. He decided to play Nintendo land and have a go at the Metroid Blast mode's Solo Missions. He had just got the Wii Remote and Nunchuck ready to play when suddenly…

"KNOCK KNOCK" Mario put down the controller and went to open the door. As he opened the door he saw no one was there and went to close it just as a small beeping cylinder was rolled into the room. He saw a letter attached to it so he picked the cylinder up and read it.

'Good night Mario' It read. Mario raised a brow in confusion as the cylinder started releasing a pink gas that put Mario out cold. Mario fell to the ground unconscious as a silhouette of a person came and picked Mario up…

**BACK WITH META KNIGHT…**

Meta Finally reached the penthouse level and went to Mario's penthouse with Kirby alongside him. He was still glaring daggers at the usually cheery pink hero. Meta knocked on the door to Mario's pad with no answer. He knocked again to find that it was unlocked.

'That's strange.' Meta thought.' Mario never leaves his door unlocked. Did something happen?'

"POYO! POYOPOYOPOY!" Kirby shouted to the knight. Meta knight went to the pink hero as he showed Meta what he had found.

"It's a note! Hand it to me Kirby." Kirby handed Meta the note and he read it out loud.

"If you want to find the Plumber, Take everyone on the first and last floors to the roof. One of them did the crime." Meta Knight and Kirby stood there with concerned faces. They quickly went to all of the penthouse rooms and gathered everyone onto the roof. Then they went down to the bottom floor and gathered everyone there too. All of the suspects were on the roof and they were chatting curios as to why Meta Knight had gathered them. Meta Knight held up his hand and silenced everyone.

"Everyone! Silence! I went to the Penthouse and I found this note." He read it to the others on the roof. The others were Kirby of course, Snake, Sonic, Bowser, King Dedede, Samus, ROB, Marth, Ike, Link and Toon link. Everyone listened intently and some gasped when they heard Mario was missing.

"Also I found a cylindrical canister on the floor. Look familiar Samus?" Meta asked Samus as he held up the canister which did indeed look like one of Samus's bomb shells. Samus suddenly looked surprised.

"Are you suspecting me of taking Mario?" Samus asked sternly. Meta didn't lower his gaze.

"Maybe I am, Maybe I'm not. All I'm saying is that there could be a chance it was you. After all you are a bounty hunter with your Power Suit-"Meta was cut off by Samus.

"You mean the Power Suit that I dropped off for repair this morning?" Samus grinned. She knew she had Meta knight.

"Do you have any proof?" He asked, giving her the death-glare. Samus pulled a small white receit out of the pocket in her Zero suit.

"Read it and cry your heart out shorty." Meta snatched the recept and glared so had at Samus that one would think that he was trying to burn a hole in Samus's skull. Meta Knight read the recept to find out that Samus's Power suit was in the Repair shop. Meta knight sighed and gave the note back to the bounty hunter.

"Sorry. I got carried away. Anyway, back to the case. I also smelt a faint scent of Deku nut. The one that puts people to sleep. The type that Link and Toon Link usually carry with them." All heads turned to Link and his smaller self.

"Why would we take Mario?" Link said to Meta.

"For his Fame of course." Meta answered.

"What?" Both Toon and Link asked simultaneously.

"In all of Nintendo's history, there has been one game that has remained on top; The Super Mario series. With the Legend of Zelda series following in a close second. You decided to get the star of Nintendo out of the picture so you could become the stars yourselves." Meta accused.

"And how do you think we did that?" Link asked.

"Simple. When Samus was taking her suit to the repair shop, you snuck in and stole one of her bomb shells. Then when you got it you filled it with the gas from the deku nuts and threw it into Mario's room to knock him out. Then you took him somewhere which we don't know of." Meta accused the Swordsmen. Toon Link started rolling with laughter on the floor.

"HAHAHAHA! He… actually thinks... we took Mario! HAHAHA!" Toon link said in between laughs. Link was chuckling to himself. Meta knight raised an eyebrow (Under his mask) in question. Why did they think this was funny?

"Meta knight, three things. One; I saw those Deku nuts come in the post 5 minutes ago, just before you called us up here. Second, I saw you ask Link and Toon to spar with you this morning. Last of all; Ike and I were having a team match with Link and Toon 4 minutes ago when you so rudely interrupted us." Marth said to the blushing knight (Once again under his mask). How had he forgotten? He gave those Deku nuts to Link and Toon five minutes ago. Meta face palmed himself for his stupidity. When he looked up he saw Sonic and Snake sweat drop.

"So, Sonic and Snake. Where were you two this morning?" Meta knight asked them.

"U-Uh, I was sleeping in? Y-Yeah! I was sleeping in!" Sonic Stammered. Snake trying to think of the right words to say.

"Umm, I was doing target practice?" Snake said unsurely. Meta Knight already knew that they were lying. "Why would you think it was us?"

"Well, If I remember correctly. A certain hedgehog and his friends lost to Mario and his team in the recent 2012 Olympics. And the only one here apart from Samus and ROB who can configure Samus's bombs is a certain US Government Saboteur." Meta knight said looking up at the sky in thought. Although when he looked back down, he saw that both suspects were not where he last saw them. He then looked towards the elevator and saw the Duo go down it. 'Finally! I did it!' Meta thought and then he started descending down the stairs following the two. The Elevator was a glass elevator that was right next to the stairs so Meta could see which floor they stopped at. They stopped at the Super Mario level and hurried down the corridor. Meta knight just opened the door from to the stairs as he saw the two close the door to Bowser's room. Meta Knight open, stepped inside and then closed the door, only to see that the room was pitch black. He then reached for the light switch and turned it on and much to his surprise there was everyone that was on the roof.

"APRIL FOOLS META KNIGHT!" They all shouted to the knight. Meta, partially shocked, partially feeling like an idiot and partially scared face palmed himself. How could he have forgotten it was April Fools day? Meta finally spoke.

"But, How?..."

"It was simple." Marth told him. "We knew you would notice that it was April 1st if you saw your Calender so we took it down. But we also noticed that you wouldn't notice that we had taken it down. We acted like we were all bored and wouldn't train with you so you would go to Mario's. we made sure Kirby was in the elevator so he could be a distraction thus giving time for Sonic and Snake to get the specially designed bomb from ROB, throw it into the Penthouse and make it away without you even noticing. By the way, you two, what did you do with Mario?" Marth asked the two non-Nintendo heroes. The just smiled and looked at each other.

"Oh, well we decided to play a little April Fools trick of our own…" Sonic and Snake fist bumped.

**Meanwhile with Mario…**

Mario woke up feeling a little bit woozy to see that he was sleeping in a small room with a king sized bed with a certain Star Princess next to him.

"Wake up my Star King." Rosalina whispered to Mario. Mario in result did a triple backflip off of the bed hitting his head on the roof. Rosalina giggled and gave him a hug. Mario sat there in confusion as Rosalina approached the door.

"There is someone here to see you Mario." Rosalina said opening the door. Suddenly Peach, Luigi and Yoshi jumped into the Room screaming;

"APRIL FOOLS!"

**This is the first chapter of my newest SSBB fanfiction filled with one shots about the Smashers and friends. As you can see this chapter was Meta Knight centred. Don't worry though. The Smashy goodness won't stop here! Please Read, Review, Follow and/or Favourite me or this story! I will answer any reviews in the following chapter! Seeya laterz!**


End file.
